To Sir, With Love
by Denaliyasha
Summary: Title and story inspired by a crossword puzzle. Emails in everyday life. Leg men, sudden changes in Jack's IQ, letters to the president, and now the affects of wedding stress and why that's bad. JackSam, DanielJanet ABANDONED DUE TO PLAGIARISM.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I was doing a crossword puzzle on the plane, and they asked me for the title of a movie. Turned out to be "To Sir, With Love". Never having seen said movie, I can't speak for the plot, but the title was too good to pass up. This is written in the form of emails between the team, but mainly Carter and O'Neill. It won't let me put the at symbol etc after it, so imagine it's emails to their screen names, ok? Any time after Jack becomes a general. Will probably end up being SJ.

**To Sir, With Love**

**From**: BetterThanNASA  
**To**: OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject**: Game boy 

Sir,

I suppose you're wondering where your game boy got to. Well, Sir, It's sitting in 15 parts, 14 of which are on my lab bench. I have the other piece with me, and I'm about to go to P7X-412. I didn't want to resort to blackmail, but you haven't checked my last 17 mission reports. They're all in a nice pile in your top drawer, on top of all the unopened Post-It notes and my memos on signing the reports.

On a lighter note, Sir, I saw a bumper sticker the other day that said "Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean everyone isn't out to get you". It's true, Sir, the Goa'uld seem to be everywhere and they're always out for our blood.

Please sign those reports,  
Carter

**From**: OhLookMoreTrees  
**To**: BetterThanNASA  
**Subject**: I Can't Believe You!

Carter,

I can't believe you dismantled my game boy! That was evil! You'd better put it back together when you get back. Do you know how long it took to finish all that paperwork? You could have replaced about half of the content with the words "alien doohickey". I couldn't understand most of what you said.

That last one sounded interesting. Amazons, huh? Did they make you wear that Xena outfit? More importantly, does Daniel have pictures?

A semi-benevolent Goa'uld? That's new. I want a briefing on that when you get back.

Your Brilliant CO,  
O'Neill

**From**: BetterThanNASA  
**To**: OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject**: Brilliant?

Sir,

Brilliant, are you now? Why didn't I get that memo? You really should keep the base apprised of any major changes in IQ.

Anyhow, Sir, Bast appears to be an immensely powerful Tok'ra. She's openly told the people of P7X-412 that she isn't a god, but she can protect them from others. Heck, even when they understand what they're getting into, her people offer themselves as jaffa and hosts.

By the way, Sir, did you hire all the lab techs? They're all smart guys, but they're so busy thinking that I'm a dumb blond and staring at my chest that one of them managed to break something I'd spent five hours fixing. I'm going nuts. I think they've been geeks so long that they've never had a social life. Something we all need to be careful of, Sir, and now you too, with this sudden upswing of brain power and all.

Respectfully Yours,  
Carter

**From**: OhLookMoreTrees  
**To**: BetterThanNASA  
**Subject**: Broken?

Sam,

First off, calling you Carter is getting annoying. I keep wanting to put "Bellows Mender" or some other old occupation. Stupid, yes, but I'm giving in and using Sam. Don't worry; you're still one of the boys.

The lab techs I hired are staring at your chest? Huh. I had them pegged as leg men, myself. I'm sorry they broke one of your toys. What was it? Naquadriah reactor, alien cloning device?

A tok'ra with jaffa and an empire? How weird is that?

Jack (Sir makes me sound old)

**From**: BetterThanNASA  
**To**: OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject**: Reasons

Sir,

You are old. Older than I am, at least. And you're my commanding officer. Calling you Sir is a sign of respect.

First of all, "one of the boys"? Sir, as much as it may be difficult for you to comprehend, I'm a woman. I still kick ass and I can defend myself against anyone who says differently.

Sir, why did you have my assistants fired? I said nothing about not wanting them around, I just asked if you'd hired them! Please, Sir, I need the help. Remember, there was a reason they were hired in the first place.

Carter

A/N: To be continued. I just wanted to post this much now.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

A/N: Chapter Two. Yay! I hope you all liked the first chapter. Any suggestions for other characters' email addresses? Drop me a review, I'm adding Janet to this one. Also, someone mentioned that Sam says Sir is a sign of respect but she's being impudent. Well, yeah. She knows he is tired of her calling him Sir, but she's not going to call him Jack. And Jack is sort of computer literate… he can send emails, and that's about it. I hope that clears that up.

**Chapter Two**

**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**To:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**Subject:** They're All Gone…

Janet,

Jack had all my assistants fired! I asked if he'd hired them, because they've been staring at my chest, and he fired them all! I mean, I was being driven up the wall by those guys. You know who I mean, the ones from Area 51? They wore the green alien ties and talked like people from the X-Files. However, it's a little hard to reconfigure the entire base's power system so that I can run a naquadriah reactor without screwing over the whole base without assistants.

Any thoughts on how I can get him to hire me about a dozen new ones?

Sam

**From:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Jealous?

Sam,

Aww, he's jealous. That's so cute. Anyhow, ask him to hire you female assistants and he'll get them for you. He'd do anything for you…

Janet

**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**To:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**Subject:** What?

Janet,

Jealous? What are you injecting yourself with? Thanks for the idea about female assistants, though.

Sam

**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** Assistance

Sir,

I really need those assistants. I've attached a list of possible candidates. I'd appreciate it if you'd also let me interview these ones first. I'm off to P3X-6273, so maybe when I get back?

Carter

**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** Who did it?

Sir,

Thanks for getting me the help I needed. Next time, though, could you please not hang around and harass them? They're complaining.

Also, Sir, do you know which one of them fixed the weapon the old one broke?

Carter

**From:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Fix

Sam,

Ok, Jack has invaded my office because he destroyed his computer. He'd like to know if you'll fix it for him? And please do it quickly, because he's playing with the tablet I'm trying to translate…

He also says to tell you that he "fixed the damned thing". Part of the ancient knowledge, or something.

Hurry, please!

Daniel

**From:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** What did you do?

Daniel,

As you might have noticed, I'm using the General's computer. It's fixed, so you can send him back to his office now.

By the way, did you ask him what he did? He screwed this thing six ways to Sunday.

Sam

**From:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Re: What did you do?

Sam,

I think he said something about emailing your reports to the president as an example of sterling work? Although that might be him trying to get out of trouble.

When are you two going to work it out?

Daniel

**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** What the…

Daniel,

I'll date him when you finally get over it and ask Janet out.

Sam

A/N: To be continued, maybe... depends on my reviews. And yes, this is OOC. To the person who wrote me a "this is not a flame" review, I knew that, thanks for giving me ideas.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Well, thanks for all the reviews! I feel really special. A special note to stargate-fan, I loved your idea for Hammond, but I agree, he'd never pick manwithacrownofmarble. I also liked your idea for Teal'c, but I already had one for him. Anyhow, I just wanted to add (if I hadn't said so before) Pete is gone. I hate the man, so he's not in my story. Ooh, and to whoever asked if I'd heard the song, I did. The other day, after I posted the first chapter, I was flipping channels and in the background of some movie, I heard the words "to Sir, with love". Which is just a creepy coincidence. Please review.

**Chapter Three**

**From:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** What?

Sam,

I'm not romantically interested in Janet. Where'd you get that idea?

Daniel

**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** You're blind

Daniel, you might know a lot about ancient artifacts, but you seem to know nothing about yourself or other people's feelings.

Sam

****

From: NotRocksArtifacts  
**To:** JuniorIsNoGod  
**Subject:** Do you agree?

Hey, Teal'c, have you noticed any… changes in Janet's attitude towards me?

Daniel

PS. Who got you that email address?

****

From: JuniorIsNoGod  
**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** Indeed

Daniel Jackson,

I have indeed noticed some interest on Doctor Fraiser's part. I have also noticed some interest on your part. Why do you ask?

Teal'c

Also, it was O'Neill who procured for me this email address.

****

From: NotRocksArtifacts  
**To:** JuniorIsNoGod  
**Subject:** Oh

Just wondering. Thanks.

Daniel

****

From: NotRocksArtifacts  
**To:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**Subject:** Hey

Janet,

I've managed to stay out of the infirmary for a few weeks. Maybe you'd like to get a cup of coffee with me sometime to celebrate?

Daniel

****

From: PokeYouWithNeedles  
**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** Re: Hey

Hey, Daniel. Umm, sure, that sounds nice. How about Saturday? You guys aren't going to be offworld and it's my day off.

Janet

****

From: NotRocksArtifacts  
**To:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Hey

Sure, sounds good. See you Saturday.

Daniel

****

From: PokeYouWithNeedles  
**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** OH MY GOD!

Sam,

You'll never believe what just happened! Daniel asked me out! Man, I can't wait for Saturday.

Janet

****

From: BetterThanNASA  
**To:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**Subject:** Cool

Janet – that's great! You've like him for what, four years now? Cool!

Sam

****

From: BetterThanNASA  
**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** Thank you!

Daniel, thanks for asking Janet out. It's made her really happy. I hope you aren't just messing with her, though. Remember how many friends she has around here…

Sam

****

From: NotRocksArtifacts  
**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Agreement

Sam,

Remember what you said. You'd go out with Jack when I asked Janet out. Well, look what I just did.

Daniel

****

From: BetterThanNASA  
**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** Evil

Daniel, you aren't going to hold me to that, are you? I was just trying to prove a point.

Sam

****

From: NotRocksArtifacts  
**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Re: Evil

Sam,

You better believe that I'm going to hold you to that. I'll be waiting…

Daniel

****

From: BetterThanNASA  
**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** You…

ARE EVIL. Fine, fine, I'll do it.

Sam

****

From: BetterThanNASA  
**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** Dinner

Sir,

You're always telling me to leave and get a life. Would you like to go see a movie this weekend?

Carter

****

From: OhLookMoreTrees  
**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Re: Dinner

Carter,

Um, no, sorry, I have lots of paperwork. Three teams just came back from offworld and I have a billion reports to look over.

O'Neill

****

From: BetterThanNASA  
**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** Oh

Sir,

Oh, that's fine. I'll just call Janet, I guess.

Sam

****

From: BetterThanNASA  
**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** Agreement

Daniel,

He said no. See? Not happening. Hope you have fun with Janet, I'm going home for the weekend.

Sam

****

From: NotRocksArtifacts  
**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** Are you crazy?

Jack,

Did you seriously turn Sam down when she asked you out? What the heck were you thinking?

Daniel

A/N: To be continued… hah, bet you didn't expect that.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Yay! My first story to break 50 reviews! And I'm sorry if I seem evil. RomieG, Jack is not sick. You'll see what I'm doing. Mkiara, yes, I know it's a movie. I just haven't seen it. I want to, though. sgater926, you brought up a good point. The regs apply. That's why he turned her down. And to Lihanou, wow. You used BetterThanNASA as your email? Yay! I won't sue you. Hope this clears up your questions. Have fun with this story!

**Chapter Four**

**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**From:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** No, I'm Not...

Daniel

No, I'm not crazy. Look, it wouldn't be right.

Jack

**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**From:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** Stupid...

Jack, you're a major idiot, you know that? Jack, it's a movie. What isn't right about it? The only reason she had the courage to ask you is because of a stupid dare and because I made her do it. Make it right, ok? She's got a lot of friends here who are still pissed about Edora...

Daniel

**To: **NotRocksArtifacts  
**From:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** What?

Daniel, what does Edora have to do with anything?

Jack

**To: **OhLookMoreTrees  
**From:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** Everything

Jack,

You ignored Sam on Edora after she spend the whole time trying to get you back. She broke laws of physics, and you blew her off. Figure it out.

**To: **NotRocksArtifacts  
**From:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** Regulations

Daniel, are you nuts? I'm not allowed to date my second in command, or anyone under my command. That means nobody on base, for crying out loud! You're making it worse for both of us.

Jack

**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**From:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** Screw the regs

I mean it, Jack, screw the regulations. You're both miserable, and it makes the rest of us uncomfortable.

Daniel

**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**From:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** Sorry

Daniel, I can't. As much as I'd like to, I can't. Just let it drop, ok?

**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**From: **OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject: **Argh

Of all the regulations NOT to break... Very well. You're just hurting yourself.. and ripping Sam's heart out.

**To:** JuniorIsNoGod  
**From: **NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** Hey...

Teal'c. Do you still have the private email address the President gave you?

Daniel

**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**From:** JuniorIsNoGod  
**Subject:** Indeed

I do, Daniel Jackson. The president informed me that I was permitted to use it if I had any questions concerning life on this planet. Why do you ask?

**To: **JuniorIsNoGod  
**From: **NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** Re: Indeed

I want to ask him about bending the regs for Sam and Jack. Can you tell me what it is?

**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**From: **JuniorIsNoGod  
**Subject: **Indeed

Daniel Jackson - the email address is HailToTheChief

Daniel Jackson, what is the significance of that?

**To:** JuniorIsNoGod  
**From:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** Thanks

Thanks, Teal'c. I'll explain later.

**To: **NotRocksArtifacts  
**From:** HailToTheChief  
**Subject:** Fraternization Regulations

Dear Sir,

My name is Daniel Jackson and I work at the SGC. I am a member of SG-1, and I am a civilian archaeologist who also went on the first mission to Abydos.

Sir, I know that the military prohibits those personnel wishing to have a relationship from doing so if they are under the same change of command. Sir, this is not practical for the SGC. The specific couple I am writing to you about is Samantha Carter, commander of SG-1, and Jack O'Neill, who is the head of the base. They've been in love with each other for years, sir. They never did anything about it, but they've had to work hard not to.

My arguement for the removal of the regulations are these: First, that whether you're in a relationship with someone or not, the fact that you are in love with them (and everyone knows it, which believe me, they do) is still going to affect how you treat them. You'll still be biased, you'll still worry, but there won't be a constant source of tension about "does he/she die before I tell them how I feel?" (which is also common, sir). The second arguement is that as our jobs are all classified, we can't have normal relationships. We can't tell anyone what we do, and it's sort of hard to explain all the trips if we can't. It becomes impossible to maintain a successful relationship with a non-SGC member, sir. The only one I know of who was in a relationship with a civilian and still went offworld was actually Carter, and her boyfriend knew some of what was going on.

Sir, the two of them are miserable. I'm sure there are many more people on base who wish they could be in relationships that they can't be in. With all the uncertainty in our line of work, who else can we spend time with? Who else understands us?

I'd appreciate if you'd take this under consideration.

Yours Truly,

Daniel Jackson

**To: **OhLookMoreTrees  
**From:** HailToTheChief  
**Subject:** Daniel Jackson

General O'Neill -

I just received a heartfelt email from one Daniel Jackson. He put out a very good arguement for why the fraternization regulations for the Cheyenne Mountain base should be dropped. Well, son, I agree with him. As of the time you receive this email, there are no more regulations concerning who an SGC member can and can not date. Now, I'm sure I speak for Daniel (and, if he's right, the whole base)... Go kiss Carter, General!

The President of the United States

**To:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**From: **BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Dear Lord...

Janet...

Jack just walked into my lab, said "There aren't any more regs, Carter, Danny spoke to the President," and kissed me! And I kissed him back! Do you know where Daniel is? I need to thank him... and I'm going to have to cancel our date on Saturday. -Wink- I don't think I'm leaving my house all weekend. After all, we have 9 years of sexual tension to work out...

Sam

A/N: The end. Unless you pester me enough, then I might write more. If you pester me, though, tell me what you want me to write about. Hmm... maybe planning the wedding over email? Who knows. Anyhow, review!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: I told myself if I got a hundred reviews, I'd write another chapter… so here you go!

**Chapter Five**

**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**From:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**Subject:** If I were more of a girly girl, I'd be squealing...

Janet,

I've snuck out while Jack's sleeping (in my bed! How weird is that?) to send you this. God, it's so wonderful not to have to pretend any more. We went to the movies (to make up for his turning me down the other day, he said) and we didn't touch for the first half hour, because neither of us could break the habit. Then, of course, we managed, and spent the rest of it making out... I guess I'll need to see that movie again if I want to know the plot.

I can hear him waking up, so I'll be brief. Will you be my maid/matron of honor? What is the correct term for a divorcee, anyway?

Sam

**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**From:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**Subject:** Do you mean...?

Sam,

ARE YOU SAYING...? Details, girl! I need details! And if you have to ask that, you don't know me very well.

Janet

**To:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Yes, I am

Janet,

Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Janet, I'm really, really happy! Oh, it was perfect! ... Well, as perfect as it can be with Jack and I. I mean, if it were perfect, it would have happened about a week after we got back from Antarctica. But really. When I woke up Saturday, he was sitting on the end of the bed and staring at me. I asked why, and he said that this was the way he always wanted to wake up. I asked if he was proposing, and he said yes, he was, and tossed me a ring. Janet, he's had it for three years! He's just.. I love him so much, Janet.

Sam

PS Do you want to tell Daniel? Jack's going to ask him to be his best man, I think, and so he needs to know. Besides, he's the reason we're together.

**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**From:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**Subject:** You were right

Daniel,

Well, looks like Sam and Jack are happy. I'm going to be matron of honor at the wedding. And it's all because of you. Let me take you out to dinner to celebrate?

Janet

**To:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**From: **NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** What?

Janet,

Married? Really? So soon? Wow. That's wonderful. Dinner? Sure.

Daniel

**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**From: **NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** Congratulations

Jack,

Congratulations. I'm happy for you both. When are you planning on getting married?

Daniel

**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**From:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** Dunno

Daniel -

We aren't sure yet. You ARE going to be my best man.

Jack

**To:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** I'm sorry!

Janet! I'm sorry! I forgot to ask how your date with Daniel went! I'm such a bad friend.

Sam

**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**From:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**Subject:** It's fine

Sam,

That's fine, really. Your news is so much more important, really, it's not surprising that you didn't have time to think about me.

But since you asked... it was great. We had coffee, and then we talked, and then we went to a park and sat around and talked some more, and then we had dinner, and then he kissed me goodnight! It's like... four dates all rolled into one. I really think I'm going to fall for him, Sam. I hope he feels the same.

Janet

**To:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Quick note

Janet,

I have to go, because my fiancée is being… very demanding, but hey! I'm sure he does, really. He's been crazy about you for a long time, Janet. There's no problem with whether he's in love with you or not. Seriously, throw yourself at him. It'll work, trust me. But then again, that might be the love talking, huh?

Good luck,

Sam

A/N: Should I keep going with Dan and Jan? Let me know, ok?


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Wish I did, but I don't.

A/N: Here you go. I know I promised Dan and Jan, but I had to get this out of the way.

**Chapter Six**

**To:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Help!

Janet,

I'm stuck. Help, please. Jack's being SUPREMELY unhelpful with the wedding plans. We've only been engaged for three months and he's making me crazy! You have GOT to save me. And how's life with Daniel?

Sam

**To: **BetterThanNASA  
**From:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**Subject:** Calm down

Sam,

Calm down. Take a deep breath... ok, what do you need help with? And thanks for asking, it's great. REALLY great. I have stars in my eyes.

Janet

**To: **PokeYouWithNeedles  
**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** RE: Calm down

Janet,

Everything! I swear, I have no clue how I'm going to pull this off in two months. I need to find a dress, I need to find a place for us to hold the wedding, I need to find a priest... the list is endless.

Sam

**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**From:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**Subject:** Gate room?

Sam,

Come by my office tomorrow at 1200 and we'll talk, ok? Why don't you hold the ceremony in the gate room? I mean, you'd only need your fiance's permission... though it would limit the civilians who could attend. It would be very like you two to do it that way.

Janet

**To:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Ooh, good idea!

Janet,

Thanks for the idea. See you tomorrow.

Sam

**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**From: **BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Wedding plans

Jack,

Janet suggested we get married in the gate room. What do you think?

Sam

PS: Don't forget that you promised to help me find a place, so you can't just ignore me on this one.

**To: **BetterThanNASA  
**From:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** RE: Wedding plans

Sam,

Honey, wherever you think is fine. The gate room would be fine, but what about your brother? I can't just issue clearance... because if we hold it there, I'm inviting Thor. And what about your dad? That could be an issue.

Jack

PS How could I forget?

**To:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Late

Janet,

I'll be a little bit late; I was feeling kinda miserable this morning so I slept in a bit. Of course, my boss was very understanding. -Wink- See you at around 1230.

Sam

**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**From:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**Subject:** RE: Late

Sam,

Hope you're feeling better. See you then.

Janet

**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject: **Stress

Jack,

Janet says you have to help me plan the wedding. Doctor's orders. Apparantly, stress isn't good for pregnant women. Who'd have thought?

Sam

A/N: Like I said, had to get that out of the way. Next time, it'll be closer to the actual wedding and more Dan and Jan. Promise... I have crossed fingers


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Here you go.

**Chapter Seven**

**To:** PokeYouWithNeedles  
**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** He's so cute...

Janet,

Jack apparantly got my email and came running into my lab. I think he broke a highly delicate piece of machinery, but who cares? He asked if I was telling the truth, and I said yes, and he started spinning me around... I really don't think life gets better than this.

Sam

PS: don't tell Daniel. I think Jack wants to do that.

**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Invitations

Jack,

Honey, you need to put together a guest list of some sort. Seriously. I need to know who you want to invite.

Sam

**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**From:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject: **RE: Invitations

Oh fantastic mother of my child:

Thor (are we having it in the gate room? I forgot), Daniel, Teal'c, General Hammond, a couple of other people from the SGC... Hell, let's invite the president, just for fun!

Jack

**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** President?

Jack, we're not inviting the president. But if we add my father, Janet, various Tok'ra, and a few more of the SGC personnel, we've got a pretty decent list. I do NOT want this turned into some major thing.

Sam

**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**From:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** RE: President?

Alright, alright... we'll keep it small. Whatever floats your boat.

Jack

**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**From:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** What's up?

Jack,

You ran past my office about two hours ago, and since then you've wandered past at least three more times. And you've been grinning the whole time. What's up?

Daniel

**To: **NotRocksArtifacts  
**From:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** RE: What's up?

Spacemonkey, I'm going to be a dad again.

**To: **OhLookMoreTrees  
**From: **NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** Congratulations!

Really? That's great, Jack! I'm really happy for you! Hey, could you help me with something, though?

Daniel

**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**From:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** Sure

Sure, I guess, if I have time. Sam's using pregnancy (and I can't write that without grinning, wow, I'm becoming a sap) as an excuse to get me more involved in the wedding, and since you're all still going offworld, I have lots of work to do. I'll try, though. What is it?

Jack

**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**From:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** Secret

I need to buy a ring. Don't tell Sam.

Daniel

A/N: Sorta cliffy again. I'm evil, of course. And going out of town for a month. So sorry, you'll have to live with it, I MIGHT get a chapter out before I leave, and I'll write more while I'm gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters and settings are not mine. The plot, email addresses, and the story itself, including the specific words and phrases, do belong to me.

A/N: **READ THIS, PLEASE**. My story is being plagiarized. I always thought of plagiarizing as something that would be mildly flattering if it happens. I was wrong. I'm actually quite pissed off, frankly. The story is Emails, by the author Amelia-Jolinar-Carter-O'Neill. She has lifted in some cases entire sentences from this story, and it's more that a little annoying. I'm appealing to you guys, who read and (hopefully) enjoy my writing, to help me out here. I'd like you to go and read it for yourself, and if you think it's plagiarism, report it. It's not fair to anyone, myself or other authors, that they should spend lots of time writing a story to have someone else take it and pass it off as theirs. We need to stop this, now, and I'd like you guys to help me.

Major kudos goes to Nogigglingmajor, who sent me a PM to tell me about this. Cookies would be mailed... except that I have no clue where you live. So you get a special mention in my story instead. Thanks.

**Chapter Eight**

**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**From:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** Ring?

A ring? Spacemonkey... are you serious?

Jack

**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**From:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** Positive

Jack,

I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Sam liked the ring you got her, right?

Daniel

**To:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**From:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** RE: Positive

Well, she squealed and now we're expecting, Daniel, so I'd say she liked it fine. Sure, I'll help you find one for Janet. Maybe this weekend?

Jack

**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**From:** NotRocksArtifacts  
**Subject:** Thanks

Thanks,

Daniel

**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Identity Theft

Jack,

One of the members of SG-6, a friend of mine, who's on vacation, just overheard someone using your credit card to buy a high priced jewelry thing. Unless you're in Salt Lake City, Utah, I doubt it was you. They had to verify the address and everything. You probably should make sure you cancel that card and report the theft of your identity.

Sam

**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**From:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** Idiots

Are you kidding? What kind of an idiot steals the identity of an Air Force General? It's not like we get THAT much money... jeez, what a moron. Maybe I should sic Thor on them... There's a thought guaranteed to bring a warm and fuzzy feeling to your heart, huh?

On that note, are we having the wedding in the gate room?

Jack

**To:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Overkill

Jack,

No sending our off-world allies after common, stupid criminals. It's like dropping an anvil or a safe on them; totally overkill and it leaves a messy aftermath.

Sam

**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**From:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** Cartoon Analogies

Have you been watching cartoons again? And you had to spoil my fun, huh? I thought you'd be more vindictive than that.

Jack

**To: **OhLookMoreTrees  
**From:** BetterThanNASA  
**Subject:** Vindictive?

There are three things that make me that vindictive. Sexist men in positions of power, people who take my work and claim it as their own, and anyone who tries to take my boyfriend from me. Just so you know, if we ever go back to Edora, you aren't going.

Sam

PS Yes, we can have the wedding in the gate room. I doubt Mark is speaking to me anyways.

**To:** BetterThanNASA  
**From:** OhLookMoreTrees  
**Subject:** RE: Vindictive?

Ok. Not pushing that one.

Love you lots,

Jack

A/N: Thanks to all my readers, especially those who take the time to help me with my plagiarism problem. I love you all, seriously. You rock.


End file.
